About changes and romantic victories
by PawsLover
Summary: Ever since Ahri joined the League, she had felt the need to change for good. Obviously, it hadn't been working as well as she thought it would. But when new Summoners appear in the rift, and in Runaterra, she could only hope the dorky, victory addicted random boy she chose would be the one to change her. T because Ahri is Ahri, Sexual Themes, Crazy stuff and Language. OC/Ahri
1. Changes

**I don't own a thing! Just the story ;D**

Maybe if she had paid more attention to that champion meeting they had, she wouldn't be in this kind of situation.

Maybe if she had listened to Yi, or Lee. They knew what they were talking about, it was her only her stubborn ass that didn't want to listen.

See, all in all, it happened this way, and maybe, _just maybe_ , in that same order.

She had been summoned, quite literally, by the superior ones and the order, and she hadn't been ready for it...See, she was _bathing_ when they summoned her, so the show she gave, even when she was known for dragging boys freely here and there, was far more embarrassing than her introduction to the League. And trust her, there weren't many things more embarrassing than confessing what you did with men for the need of life essence.

And _just_ for the need of it.

And not only was the council, the superiors, and some other friendly champions there, but there were some others, peeps with weird clothing and even _weirder_ look on their faces that were surrounding her.

 _Was her the cause of their faces? She wouldn't know._

Of course, as a magic practicer herself, a second didn't half pass before she summoned some emergency clothes and covered her already well-known body from the view.

Seriously, that was her past self, now she tried being more serious about things.

The council peeps were scowling… No good.

"I see some things just never change, Ahri, The Nine Tailed Fox" Oh they had used her full title...great.

"Not really, like, this time you just _didn't_ warn me, and I was taking a shower, thank you very much!" She complained as she scanned the stares from the people around her.

Why was she here, any way?

"We did warn you, months ago" Another one from the council, this one not as mad, just more embarrassed and ashamed...Wow, she really did turn out as a disappointment for them, didn't she?

Ouchie.

"We even told Lee Sin and Master Yi to warn you as well, but you just didn't listen" Well, they weren't half wrong at that, but in her defense, those two really did say some weird stuff, let alone _confusing_ stuff.

"Well, anyway, why am I here, then?" She heard coughs and sighs, and mentally slapped herself.

Why was she always so dumb when it came to important stuff?

"You are here, because you are now to choose a Summoner, I believe that, at the very least, you do know what a Summoner is, do you not?" She pouted, and nodded hesitantly, "Great, then, there they are, five of them surrounding you" He gestured at the people around her that she once thought they were weird.

Now she thought they were weirder.

"And what happens when I choose one of them? Will they be with me _forever?"_ She didn't like the sound of that, not a slight bit.

"No, there will be another election in a years time for you, or if the Summoner dislikes you somehow, they can complain and we'd change his champion" She almost smiled at that, but was stopped, "But, if that were to be the case, said champion would be banned from the League for at least that year, or until they are chosen again by someone else" There went her happy plan B.

"And just for you to know, Ahri, those who were once rejected and changed have it marked on their papers, making it less likely for someone to choose them again"

Well damn, there went her plan C as well.

"So, what? Now I get to choose one?" _Cuz' they all look pretty dorky to me._

"Yes, Ahri, you get to choose one, and you two shall be partners for as long as the fate lets you" She smiled, this was going to be interesting.

There were five boys, obviously. They would have to be boys and be very desperate to choose her, and all of them looked like the average dork. Like those she wouldn't even dare seduce at a bar. She could charm them to tell her what they actually are like, she wouldn't want to be paired up with some kind of pervert, after all, but something told her that'd get her banned before she even did anything.

"Well, as you may know already, I'm Ahri, and I'm about to choose one of you dorkies" None said anything in reply to her, and she almost thought they were chickens, until she realised, her summoner in the game could never talk to her, even if she tried to engage in a normal conversation with them. She guessed they couldn't talk here either, "I might just choose the hotter" She mentioned to the five of them, and the one in the council sighed.

Oh come on, it was only a joke.

"Dink, Donk, Dink, Donk, who will be my lovely Dork?" There was no way she could know how they would act like, or what kind of personality they had, so she just chose randomly. She didn't mind, if anything, she'd try and be kind, she wouldn't want to get changed unless it was utterly necessary.

Like, what if they didn't click at all?

"Is that your final decision?" The superior one, in the middle of the council seats, asked as her finger fell randomly on one boy.

The guy was almost as short as her, with short, wild-ish hair, dark as his eyes. His skin golden, and he seemed to be as bored as her.

She would've guessed they would get amazingly excited and furthermore, _aroused_ when she chose them.

She guessed wrong again.

"Then, Summoner PawsLover17, take a few steps towards your new champion, if you would" The guy shrugged and complied nonchalantly, as he got closer, she realised he might be a little short on the height department, but he wasn't half bad on anything else.

Well, anything else that was _visible._

Gosh, she was such a perverted ass.

"Please, if you must, give the Summoner a handshake, Ahri" She nodded, staring right into the boy's dark eyes, and gave him her hand.

When they both touched, though, the little aura around the Summoner disappeared, and something appeared on both of their arms.

 _Ahri_ , appeared on his right arm, right below his wrist, covering part of his arm.

 _PawsLover17_ appeared on hers, just the same way it happened to him.

Cool, and who the hell named the poor guy _PawsLo-_

"My name isn't PawsLover17, just so you know" His voice caught her by surprise and her stream of thoughts stopped instantly.

His voice wasn't deep, not by all means, but it wasn't high either. It was just right. It fit him completely.

"I'm Eret" He showed her a toothy smile and suddenly her complains weren't as many as they were before.

Perhaps she could actually have some fun with this dorky boy.

"And I'm Ahri" She introduced herself, he chuckled, and she gripped one of her tails until it hurt a bit.

Goddamn, not only a minute and she was already making a dumb of herself in front of him.

"But you know that already" She tried to cover her mistake, but it was clearly too late.

He didn't seem to mind that much.

"That, I do" She loved the way he kept smiling.

They both turned when The Superior one coughed to gain their attention.

"That'd be all, more news and tournaments will be sent to your hut once all the champions are chosen" He finished, and they stood there in silent.

That Eret guy smelled really great.

"Wait, you're not teleporting me back to my hut!?" After a few minutes of awkward stares, she questioned annoyed.

"What, you think we are some kind of ultimatum force of magic? Now go on, we don't have all eternity!" She scoffed, took Eret's hand and dragged him out of there.

* * *

They were walking, Ahri in front of him, swinging her tails and her hips around as Eret followed her, with both of his arms back on his neck, walking as lazily and nonchalantly as he could.

He almost looked bored.

"I thought you'd be a little, you know, _excited_?" She asked as they walked; They still had a long road before they reached a portal home, so she tried to make something out of it.

"What for?" He answered with another question as he looked around the Main City, it being Demacia, and having shiny eyes every time he saw something out of the ordinary...or what she guessed would be out of the ordinary for her Summoner.

"Well, _obviously,_ for me? For being my Summoner?" She winked at him and made one of her tails poke his nose cutely, making him wrinkle his nose innocently.

"Well, as excited as I could be for being able to play" He half replied, half guessed, and continued walking, even when she had stopped.

"Don't tell me you're gay" She inquired, terrified.

He laughed.

"What makes you say that? That I'm not bee's knees for you in mere ten seconds?" She pouted and made her way next to him.

She had to give him some credit, he walked really fast for a Summoner.

"Well, most of the men are" She said as she faked innocence.

Didn't work on him, though.

This was bad.

"Yeah, most of the men _here"_ He pointed down to the floor, "Deprived men, excited, aroused men, dumb men, oblivious men, or worse"

"Worse?" He hadn't even finished, but her chest was already burning.

"Charmed by a witch that inhaled essence as if it was a drug" Ouch.

He knew, somehow. And she couldn't even excuse herself from that.

 _That_ dark past of hers.

Had she been so blind all this time? Was her history so bad that only those who were drunk were the ones she always took home for sex? And is that why she always woke up the next morning alone, with them leaving without even a note.

She guessed so.

And it hurted so bad.

"But, you know…" Oh, he was going to continue with her torture? Did he know she couldn't do anything about it?, "I heard some rumors about said Witch, you know? I heard...she had changed" She looked up to him, him walking now in front of her without even looking back, just looking at the sky, completely relaxed.

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"I heard she's been trying her best for it" A small smile crept into her face. "I heard she moved mountains and stopped rivers for the League to accept her" She chuckled.

He didn't know half of what she had to train to get there.

"Hey, I even heard she gave up half her humanity for it!" At this, her eyes opened wide, and she stopped as he spinned around to look at her.

She could only nod again.

"You keep nodding" It was her turn to giggle, and he smiled, "Then why do you keep acting as if you had seven boyfriends and none of them were able to satisfy you" Ouch.

That analogy was out of place.

Although it fit her quite fine.

"I know you do get some from time to time" She shook her head quickly, "No, no, I didn't mean life essence, I meant sex"

"Oh" Was she actually blushing? Her? Ahri the Slutty Fox?, "W-Well, every girls needs some pleasure from time to time" He nodded.

"Well, at least tell me when you're about to bring a mate home, aye? I don't wanna hear anything" She giggled.

She didn't think she's gonna go hunting for men for a while now. With him telling her those things, she was finally realising how badly she was turning into her old self.

"So you didn't choose me to...you know, do it? Have your way with me?" he looked at her confused, and laughed.

"Ahri, I didn't even _choose_ you" He shook his head in denial, "You weren't my first choice, believe me, I wouldn't want to be with someone who went in such a contradictory way from my own morals" She was hurt and confused, and her face shown it pretty well, "I meant with having free sexy time and leave before breakfast?" Oh, "Yeah, I'm not into that, not that much...not at all, to be honest" He sighed, "Sadly, my selection chose someone else, and the other one after him chose another one as well" He turned around and took her hand, this time him dragging her towards what for him looked like a portal, "You were my third choice, and that's because you used to be my main" her grip got loose on his hand, and he noticed immediately, "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate you, it's just that...Just like you said, I'm a dork, I'm an utter virgin, and what I love to do differs from what you love to do _so_ much, I just wouldn't feel comfortable" She understood.

It hurt a bit, but she's understood. And she was the cause of his own discomfort, her and her dumb actions.

Not anymore.

"Then I won't do it anymore" She could even feel his eyebrow rising, questioning her. Not quite believing on what she stated, "I mean it! I've only had it because I made it a necessity for me, but it is not" she lowered her head, "And men are afraid of me anyway, I can only get the very manly, very drunk kind to bed anyway, and I don't like that anymore" She shook her head, "I've been trying to get into something serious, a...a real relationship, but it just didn't work, and now I realise why…" He nodded, she giggled, "I don't care if you're a virgin, I've had them before- Uhm, not that I would have you...U-Unless you wanted to, but, really, girls don't mind" She laughed nervously.

Why did she always fuck up so badly?

"Then it's settled" She happily smiled and nodded, "One more thing" She felt a twick in her chest when he intertwined his fingers with her.

It was a new gesture for her. Usually she'd only get her butt spanked, not this.

"We will win" He raised their intertwined hands, "If there's something I hate more than anything you could have done in the past, or anything _I_ could've done in the past, is losing" He held her hand tighter, "So we will win, as partners, as friends, as whatever you want"

The determination in his eyes could only make her do one thing.

And that'd be smiling, nodding, and hugging him (Nine tails around him included)

 **There it is, I own nothing more than the story itself.**

 **I really do hope you like this, I did it in, what? 2 hours, but it's been in my head for a long time now, so I guessed I'd write it now.**

 _ **Leave reviews, and follow if you'd like, I love when peeps do it anyway.**_

 _Cheers!_ **Paw**


	2. Foxy Lovable Girl

**Thanks for the Reviews! I really appreciate them, and they give me the motivation to continue, really. I love you! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Ahri isn't real yet folks, sorry.**

* * *

Ahri felt out of place.

They had just reached her little hut, barely featuring two bedrooms, a sala (with a little _Streaming Magical Ball_ , mind you), a kitchen, and only one bathroom, and she couldn't feel more out of place.

See, she couldn't remember the last time she had a boy here, without him ravishing, slapping, and melting her into a messed ball of moans and funny sounds. And then there was Eret.

Oh lovely, great Eret.

So at ease with himself, with curiosity overflowing his desire to stay cool, and checking every single artifact that he found interesting.

Even her special collection of shampoos and _Tail smoothers_.

And he hadn't made a move on her yet.

He hadn't even _looked_ at her yet, instead just looking around, getting familiar with his surroundings.

It was now his home as well, after all.

Ahri missed the feeling, obviously, of pleasure and non-attached kisses that came through that door every time she opened it with another man holding her, but something felt better now. Him standing there felt better, and suddenly the sound of change sounded more like a good thing, rather than a horrible experience.

"Would you like some tea?" She smiled as he nodded eagerly. He seemed excited, and she had to admit, she was excited as well.

It's her first time serving a man in her house tea, instead of serving him a bit of-

"With sugar, if you could!" He yelled from the sala, and she sighed.

She had to get a hold of her thoughts, or someone would get raped tonight.

And a cute, astonishingly nonchalant, virgin summoner might be her most desired victim at that.

And only him. After all, she did say she would change, and that meant no more different males around the house, no more funny night stands, and obviously, her eyes would only fix on one boy.

Of course, that boy being the one that actually made her change.

Yeah.

Trust her, it was a hard decision she had to take while walking all the way to her hut-their hut, and at the end she had come up with that

If she were to fall for someone, might as well be with the one she's gonna be spending the rest of her life with.

Or well, at least if everything goes well, she will.

"Strawberry?" She didn't even have to ask the whole question.

"Sure!" She heard a little _plump_ and suddenly he was resting on her sofa, with both eyes closed and a huge grin on his face, "We're gonna win, Ahri, I can just feel it!" She had to smile at that.

She didn't know about other summoners, but hers was just so confident about the fact that, no matter what, no matter how, they would win, that she couldn't stop feeling at ease with him.

"Right, right, we'll win" She served the tea, and walked with two cups in her hands towards the excited boy.

She handed it to him, and he just nodded at her, gratefully. She took her place on the sofa, right next to him.

He instantly showed her a honest smile

She could officially say that no one had smiled to her like that before.

 _Ever._

"And we'll have much fun, you'll see, Ahri, you'll see" Her name suddenly sounded so well coming from him.

She giggled at her own trail of thoughts.

"I thought I _was_ your main, whatever that's supposed to mean?" He looked at her confused and she smiled.

Apparently, it's multiversal day for smiling at people you met less than four hours ago.

"Well, yeah, I mean" He scratched the back of his head, "I'm a summoner" He pointed at himself, and she nodded, "Thus, I...control you- uh, champions?" She nodded again, the smile never getting away from her face, "So, between us, summoners" He was acting as if she was some kind of dumb kid, but she didn't mind.

After all, she did act like one before.

"This world that exists was a mere, uh, game" He coughed, and she cocked her head to the side.

"Game? The rift?" He shook his head.

"You" She almost felt offended.

 _Almost._

"I mean, you and all the other champions, and the tournaments, and, well, your whole existence!" He quickly defended his statement and hoped to the lords that she wouldn't be hurt by that, "I, us, we, summoners" She giggled at his stutter.

Cute.

"We've grown to believe you are merely a game, even though, well…" She foxily smirked at the way his eyes scanned her whole body, "Obviously, you're very much real" He sighed, and looked away, "I'm sorry, I really don't know how to explain everything...Basically, nothing here should be real, magic, monsters, portals to other dimensions, and all those things, including…" Her cheeks heated at the way he rubbed one of her ears, and carefully caressed one of her tails, while staring directly at her eyes.

Something told her that her eyes weren't meant to be real either.

"Including you, Ahri" He smiled fondly at her, and she felt something weird stirring inside of her, "You were so...mesmerizing, when I first saw you, in something called a _trailer_ , which is basically a cinematic?" She nodded at his understandable words, and instantly missed the warm feeling building up inside her when he removed his hands off her original assets.

Those that had been with her ever since she was a little fox.

"And I decided to play, and I found you, and there's something called Influence Points, and you costed so much" He chuckled, "So I had to play with cheap, broken champions to get to you, and I know it doesn't sound like much of an odyssey, but it meant the world to me when I could finally have you with me" He stood up and lifted his fist with determination, "We were so strong, Ahri!" He grinned at her, and she stood up with him, some excitement finding its place in her heart, even if she didn't understand half of the things he was saying, "We were invincible, and so compatible, you had no idea" He shook his head with a laugh that filled her ears like magic.

It was so sudden, and just as it came, his happiness came to an end quite rapidly.

"And then they invited me here" He sat on the sofa again, and his eyes weren't as shiny anymore, "I was so happy, I could finally meet you Ahri, and meet my champions, and the ones I had grown to love…" He patted her head, and a sad smile appeared on his face, "And then I remembered your story" Her eyes widened, and her own smile disappeared from her face, "And suddenly, it wasn't so appealing to meet you...S-Suddenly, I remembered that, no matter how much we clicked together, how compatible we were in battle…" He looked away, "Just like the titles had said before, just like the live videos they made me watch about your day to day life out of the rift- out of battle" He sighed, "I thought you were so great, Ahri" She tried reaching for his hand, but he removed it, it before laying on the sofa and now covering his face with a slight anger in his eyes, "I thought you were so beautifully funny, so carefree" He shook his head, and her heart ached to just run away, and let the earth eat her alive, "So amazing, so hilariously comical at things, sometimes picky and bitchy, and so, so brightly honest" He lifted his hands from his face, and looked at her with what she could only describe disappointment, "And at the end, you turned out to be what you were called out to be…" He exhaled, and she had to fight tears from coming out of her eyes, "A slutty, foxy-bitchy girl who desired nothing but pleasure, dumb fun and no responsibilities"

Ouch.

Things people used to say about her didn't hurt her as much as they were supposed to hurt. She just brushed them off, usually, and continued with her life as it was, with nothing standing on her road to happiness, to what she called before, heaven.

She never thought people were looking up to her, never. She thought she was only supposed to do as she pleased. But now…

Now tears were falling down her face, streaming like the rifts river.

She had disappointed her greatest fan, even if she didn't know him before. She had failed her partner, and she had demonstrated once again that she's dumb, an idiot, a worthless slut; and apparently, all that in front of him

She couldn't let that happen anymore.

"No, Eret" She took his hand and didn't let go of it, no matter how much he pulled, "I'm...I can only say I'm sorry" Oh how she wished for Brand to be here and incinerate her tears away "I was not myself, and you made me realise that once again" She sniffed, and a little spark of _something_ in his eyes told her she was going the right way.

He could feel his hand tightening around her own, and she felt so loved. He had given her yet another chance.

"You made me realise why people wouldn't talk to me anymore" She let out a sad, empty chuckle, "Why my best friend, Sona, would always run away from me when she was with the boys she liked" She slightly sniffed again, "Why only those without a heart would talk to me, like Cho'Gath or Zed, and that just to make fun of me, or straight hurt me, as usual" He stiffened when she raised a hand to touch his chest, and she mentally slapped herself, "S-Sorry, I-" She started taking both of her hands away from him, but his own stopped her from doing so.

She felt relieve when he placed both on his chest instead of one. It didn't feel sexual, it just felt charmingly warm and fulfilling.

"You didn't even let me finish, you dumb foxy-girl" She pouted, and kept quite while as she felt his heart beating really fast, even when his face was, just like usual, straight and carefree.

Maybe he was just as good as her at hiding emotions.

"I…" He started, and for the silence he made later, she felt like it was something far more important than anything else.

She fought off a yelp when she felt his arms surrounding her slim figure in a hug, with her cheeks instantly flushing at the way her tails had instinctively wrapped around him, keeping him even closer to her, like a cocoon of fluffy heaven-like pillows.

She had no control about the nine of them either,

"Ahri, this won't sound like much either…" She could feel his breath on the top of her head, some of it escaping and softly touching her ears, making them twitch cutely, "But I…" He exhaled.

She held her breath.

"You promised me you would change" He slightly chuckled, and again her ears twitched at his breath, "So I trust you" It was true, it didn't sound like much.

But it meant so much to her, anyway.

"I-I trust you as well" Her tails wrapped around them tighter and she could feel his heart rate quickening, and his body tensing.

Of course, this kind of hug would have an effect like that on him, but she couldn't control her tails anymore.

It surprised her when he immediately relaxed when her hands, unintentionally, caressed his chest softly.

"I trust you, Ahri" Her legs felt weak at Eret's words and she felt goosebumps all over her skin when he found and scratched that soft spot behind her ears.

She almost felt like moaning, but feared that would be too stupid.

She didn't mean to purr, though.

"I thought Foxes don't purr" He chuckled as he scratched again, gaining another unintentional, and by all means, unstoppable purr from her.

He laughed at her flushed face and she realised she had long since regained her control over herself.

She would just hold him close for another minute, then let go.

Yeah, just another minute, and that'd be it.

Yeah.

* * *

After their fluffy session of confessions, trust and cuddles, they had both decided that after a long day of weird things, strange companions and new emotions, rest was required, and had spent the rest of the day on the sofa, with Eret laying his head on her lap as he used one of her tails to keep away the rest of daylight from his eyes, and Ahri just laying there, asleep with a content smile on her face.

Eret seemed to have a good mood on his sleepy face as well, and they both wished that the moment would last forever.

Obviously, that was not the case. Not when suddenly Eret's and Ahri's arm started shining crazily. At first, Ahri less than startled thanks to years of practicing magic, thought that maybe it was a good idea to let Eret sleep and hide him from such a strong light using her tails, but quickly dismissed the thought.

They were both a team, and they would go through _whatever_ together.

"Eret" She tried once, but he didn't reply, and she smiled fondly at the way he clutched her tail with eagerness. No one ever liked her tails, it was always her breast, or her wide hips, or…

"Five more minutes" She chuckled.

"I don't think that magical thing in your arm is going to wait five more minutes, Eret" His eyes quickly shot up and she had to move away for them not to collide within each other after he rose up to his feet as fast as lighting.

"Oh, so it's finally here" He snickered and rubbed his arm, making both of their lights lowering before disappearing completely.

"What is?" She wondered, getting close to him to peek at his arm.

She curse at the way one of her tails quickly found its way around and wrapped around his waist without much strength.

That could pretty much mean only one thing.

"Oh nothing, nothing, just…" She took back her cursing words after his hand, almost unintentionally started caressing the tail around his waist, "Our first tournament happens to be in only two weeks" He winked at her.

"Oh, really?" She tried to sound excited, but something in Eret's mischievous yet adorable smirk told her things were going to get a little bit more crazy around them.

Not that she minded, not really. Not with him being so warm and making her heart feel things she didn't feel before.

"Yup" He smiled at her and slowly made his way to the sofa again, with her following her, being pulled from her tail.

"And we are gonna win?" She smiled at the way he waited for her to sit down so he could use her lap again.

Of course, this time she realised maybe caressing his hair would earn her some points.

"Yup, we are" She giggled, and proceeded to do what they were doing just a few moments ago.

Which meant nothing.

Nothing with a little something sweet on top of it.


End file.
